


Lightening Strikes

by WolfaMoon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, Hurt Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Sibling Incest, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when lightning hits an angel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightening Strikes

Lightening Strikes

By Wolfa Moon

Sum: What happens when lightning hits an angel?

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only the photo that I paid for with them.

Written against my own violation and boredom. I am so sorry

Lightening Strikes

Standing silently in the comer I watch the room for dangers. Dangers no mere mortal can see. Seeing that it is safe I make myself know to the lone occupants.

They both start as one notices then the other. The older of the two coming over into my personal space. Then I am descending but stopped by two strong arms.

"Cas, what happened?"

"Zeus has become angry."

"Zeus."

"Yes."

"What he nail your ass with a lightening bolt?"

"Yes."

"Damn." The voice echoed close to my ear. Then propelled by no strength of my own I was laid on one of the room's bed. Everything felt fuzzy. Then there was someone lifting my hands. My hands. I had tried to shield away. But I couldn't. Couldn't fly fast. Couldn't catch the mass of electricity. It captured me. Striking me down. Down…

And my thoughts going to the only humans I could, would ever trust.

"Did you try and grab it?" Dean asked. Then there was something being poured over my hand. Then a swishing again as it was passed over me. Same procedure performed on the other.

"Dean look at this." Sam was moving my sleeves up to my elbow. His hands tracing my vessel's arm. Then he touched what must have fascinated them. Pain seared through me. Through my vessel to my true form. Taking away everything that made sense

"Easy Cas, Easy." Dean's voice was above me. There was weight upon me. Stilling I felt the weight more. The pain still fogging my eyes. Yet they are open. Clearing I spy Dean above me.

"Dean," I croak out.

"Yeah Cas. I'm gonna move now." And the weight left me. I yearned to move. When I tried the pain returned, as did the weight of the brothers. Hearing dim pleas and orders to calm down. Easy. Then a lone.

"Cas don't move." The fingers had trailed over the arms down to my palm. Then the hand trailed back. "Sam what the hell?' the fingers continued the motion. It was soothing. I guess whatever Sam was doing earned that tone.

"It's soothing him. And it's soothing."

"What?" the weight from my one side joined the other. I tilted a little at the extra weight dip. Then a new set of fingers traced my arm.

"Wow."

"Yeah." Sam said. The pain recedes. My curiosity as to what had quieted and calmed both me and the brothers.

The world haze dissipated slowly to reveal the bothers holding my one arm out. Fingers trailing my arm. Focusing more. I saw.

"Stop," they didn't at first. "Stop." I spoke louder. Moving my arm. That seemed to stop their motions but to affirm their grip on the arm.

Thoughts clouded and cleared. So did theirs.

"Cas, what is this?" Dean spoke still maintaining a hold on my forearm.

"My grace." Watching as the brothers looked from one another than to me.

"Your grace?" Sam asked. His fingers trailing again.

"Yes. The electric current must have intensified Jimmy's trait that can contain me. Causing my true form to become sensitive. Closer to the surface."

"Does your grace always feel like this?" Sam asked.

"Yes to those who are not my enemy." Sam caught my gaze as my gaze stared at his trailing hand. Sam stepped away from the bed.

"Sorry."

"It is, fine." There are many definitions of fine I have found out. Using the same as when I transported them back to 1978.

"Right." Dean huffed sitting my arm back down. He got off the bed. They must have figured which fine I had used.

"Did we hurt you?" Sam asked stepping closer again.

"It was… unexpected."

"Does it hurt you?" Dean asked.

"No.. Yes…" I sigh. It hadn't hurt. In a way it did. A violation. They did not know. It also felt good.

"Well?" Dean asked. I raise my arm again. Sam steps forward. He takes my arm. Being the brighter of the two. Also being able to read each other well. Like when he figured out about Gabriel. Sam tentivly moved his fingers over the outside of the darken skin. Closing my eyes I take the sensation. It was not as volatile as when I first discovered what they were doing. But know that I know. The sensation felt relaxing.

The hands moved closer in. Toward the light that was seeping through.

"Sam," Dean spoke.

"It's okay." Sam spoke continuing the motion. "See." My eyes open.

"It doesn't hurt." I said. Dean gruffed but came forward. Pulling my arm a little so I could position myself up. Yet I could not obtain my arm to perform the move solo. Sam had grabbed my arm fully. Allowing me to sit up. Dean sudden presence behind me.

"Are you sure you should be doing that?" Sam asked.

"NO, but I need to." Then I felt a newer sensation. Arching forward.

"What." Dean had sat behind me and had what he thought touched my shoulders.

"My wings." Looking at the brother in front of me. I could only watch one side of the brother's silent communication.

"Cas, did Dean just touch your wings?"

"Yes," I grunt as I try and straighten. Watching Sam shrug. His hands never stopping following the glowing vein of my grace.

"Cas?" Dean asks. I can only nod. Then the hands are on my wings. Trialing down. Floating on the air. Invisible to the mortal eye. But to me I watch as his hands flow the length and off the edge of the bed. They expand further. But he cannot reach that far.

"So what's it feel like?" Sam asked. I did not know who he was asking the question too. But Dean answered.

"Amazing." His hands flowed over again. I shuddered at the attention. "Cas this is okay right?"

"Yes." I closed my eyes. Never allowing my grace to the surface unless against my violation. Always around these boys though. Light seeping from my eyes and mouth. But this. Taking in the sensation. Wanting to expand my wings more. So he would get to some places he had not touched.

"Cas, Can I?" Sam asked. I nodded. Expanding my wings out toward him.

"Whoa," Dean exclaimed. My wing movement must have caught him off guard.

"My apologies."

"Don't apologize. Just surprised there is more here than what I was petting."

"My wingspan is conformed to this vessel to carry his weight. In true form.." my breath hitched as they both stroked my wings.

"Are your wings that sensitive?"

"Think of it as if I were to stroke your.."

"Got it Cas." But Dean didn't stop. Petting them. True I did not let out enough for mortal touch. So might as well while he can. Closing my eyes to the sensation. Then there was a new one. Wet lips upon mine. Eyes opening. Sam has placed his lips upon mine. Then he backed off.

"Sorry, sorry. I couldn't help it." I can only watch as his eyes travel to his brother than back to me. Sam had always referred to me, as did everyone as Dean's angel. Whatever was silent spoke, his lips returned to mine. His hand digging into my wings more. I groaned. What are these boys doing to me?

Suddenly pushed down back onto the bed. Sam blanketed me with his body. His kisses beginning to frame my face. He groaned as I gather a certain part of his anatomy brushed hard against me.

"Damn that's sexy." I heard Dean speak. Sam giggled into my neck where his last kiss laid.

"Gonna join us." My eyes open. Turning my head I look to both brothers. Their gaze is heated. My essence must be spilling too much. I try to move but am held down by Sam's weight upon me and Dean's hand on my shoulder.

"Cas," his voice filled with husk. Then his lips are on mine. Claiming them. There is movement around me and then my chest is exposed to the air. But warm hands caress as soon as it is shed to the light. I can feel myself glow as their hands move over me. Sam's one hand buried deep in my left wing. While Dean has taken the other side. His hands stroking the invisible feathers as his other begins to expose more of me to the air.

"Damn Cas." He breaths as his hands grasp what I compared my wings too. Arching into the touch. "Easy, easy. Don't want it over to soon." The hand moved to the throbbing and fondles them. More cloths were shred. And skin to skin contact more evident. Moans and groans filling the air. Then weight moved.

"So how are we doing this?" Dean asked. My eyes opened to see both brothers naked standing at the end of the bed. Myself laid open. Waiting. Waiting for them.

"He is your angel." Dean leered over my body

"That he is." He nodded. "Get the lube." Sam moved out of sight. Dean knelt down before me. Pulling me closer to the edge. Taking my pants off.

"Dean?"

"Don't worry Cas. We'll make you feel real good." Sam came back into view. Dean smirked at his brother. Then coldness felt making me jerk.

"Easy angel. Relax Cas." Fingers invade my body. It did not hurt and felt interesting. Dean moved his fingers inside me. Then hitting something inside making me mew. I huffed." Liked that." Dean smirked. I could only nod. "It gets better." One hand in my feathers and the with his other. He helped himself enter. "Damn so tight." He began to move. Switching his angle until he made me mew again. "Alright Sam. I got it." Dean had pushed in and left his Dick pressing on what was causing me to wither beneath him. There was a grunt and a stager, as Sam must have entered Dean. "Easy Sam."

"Sorry." He huffed. Dean could only smile. Dean remained still while Sam began to pound into him. Dean's member pressing harder on the already pressed button. Sam leaned over grabbing my arm. Pulling it so he could kiss, suck, nibble the bright vein. Arching at the sensation. Sam began to move with vigor as I made more noises. Noises that had become rather loud. Dean covered his mouth over mine.

"Quieter Cas. We have neighbors. And can't have your voice shattering windows." I nodded. Then he returned to kissing me as he began to pump into me. Catching each mew with his mouth.

"That is so hot." Sam spoke. "Too hot." Sam bit down on my wrist drawing blood. I did not know if angel blood was addictive like demon blood is to Sam. But he grunted. Burying himself deep. He than slumped a little. Dean smiled into my lips. Sam had spent himself. Releasing my lips he looked over his shoulder. Pausing as Sam pulled out of him. Than he moved up to kiss me. Tasting the blood. Than I am moved again. Dean wrapping my legs around his waist. He smiles to Sam. Sam could only smile back. He buried a hand in my wings again than moved his lips kissing down my body till he reached this vessel's/mine manhood.

"Wow," Sam spoke, as he must have viewed it.

"Yeah," Dean grunted as he positioned himself at the right angle.

"I get first dibs on that." Dean laughed.

"Sure." I wasn't sure what was going on. And dibs on what. But all thoughts went as warmth enveloped the manhood. And the other hand pumping the rest what he could not fit in his mouth. Dean had a hand on the back of Sam's head and the other in my feathers. Dean groans grew louder. "Damn Cas. Feel so good." He ruffled Sam's hair. "You almost there Sam." Sam's pumping grew more frantic. The pleasure growing hotter inside me. All around me. I open my eyes to see Dean squinting at me. I must be radiating. I could not help it. Sam was doing that magnificent thing with his mouth while Dean hit the spot right on. "He's almost there."

I was?

That the fire erupted. I arched and began to scream. The lights shattered. Then all went dark.

1

1

1

3

"Damn Cas." Dean spoke. I could not move. Dean pulled out slowly. Sam sat up. A huge smile on his face. We were all spent. The brothers cocooned me with their bodies while I cocooned us all with my wings. Time to rest. Dean kissed me than spoke.

"So what does thunder do to you?"


End file.
